DBZ en la escuela : 1º grado
by ReinaBrassica
Summary: NO SE PERMITEN LOS AMANTES de Yamcha! Primer Grado es fácil ¿no? No para los chibis no lo es! Un fic sobre los Guerreros Z pasando por el primer grado lleno de bromas, relaciones, y lucha (literalmente). Aprenderán cómo van a sobrevivir a la escuela primaria con la tarea, sin tiempo de juego, más clases y un montón de detención
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer Día De Escuela**_

Era el primer día de escuela. También era 27 de agosto todos los niños estaban muy contentos de ver sus nuevas aula. Bulma entro en la escuela con Thigs

-¡No puedo creer que me convertiste en una niña pequeña de nuevo! ¡Yo no quiero pasar por la pubertad de nuevo! - Thigs grito

Bulma la hizo callar – está bien, además no tienes que ir a la universidad

Thigs solo la miro – ¡me siento como Goku desde DBGT… y sabes que odio GT! –

Se fueron a la oficina para obtener sus horarios

-Hmmm…. ¡Tengo al Sr. Ouji como maestro! – grito Bulma

\- Hola chicas! – dijo Bulma corriendo hacia ellos.

Milk le dio un abrazo a Bulma.

-Bulma!- Goku y Krilin dijeron

-Hola, Son-Kun, hi Krilin- dijo Bulma

Odette le dijo – usted se tiño el pelo a lavanda! –

Bulma le respondió –no, no lo hice mi pelo realmente es lavanda se ve como azul a veces además el azul es lo de, el año paso me alegro de que mi pelo cambio

Milk dijo – usted se ha librado de esa estúpida trenza –

Bulma miro – si me deshice de la trenza-

Se acercó a vegeta y se sonrojo cuando pregunto: ¿dónde está mi Veggie-abrazo?

Vegeta se sonrojo mientras Bulma le dio un abrazo. Su cola se envolvió al su alrededor de su cintura mientras se sonrojo aún más.

Mientras tanto, Frezeer y su grupo (Brolly, Dodoria, Zarbon) estaba golpeando a los nerds

-hahaha- Frezeer rio.

Yamcha entro. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente

-Hola- dijo

Los niños no tardaron y abuchearlo y tírale ráfagas de ki y volitas de papel

-¿quién es el chico feo?- pregunto Thigs

\- es solo Yamcha, salía con varias chicas a la vez –

-Se merece la muerte- dijo Thigs

Todos estuvieron de acurdo ante ese comentario

Justo en ese momento, el profesor entro en el aula. Todo el mundo se sorprendió

-¡¿Padre?!- Vegeta y Odette exclamaron.

\- Si soy yo la escuela me pago diez mil si les enseño algo –dijo el Rey Vegeta

Tarble venía detrás del Rey Vegeta

¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?- chillo Odette ella siempre tuvo celos de Tarble ya que desde que nació su padre quiere que sea como vegeta y eso es muy difícil sin mencionar que ella es la niña de papi y quiere todo la atención para ella además Vegeta es muy maduro para su edad

\- Es tan inteligente para su edad en preescolar, que salto el jardín de infantes – explico R. Vegeta

-Tiempo de juegos- grito Frezeer

¡No! No más tiempo de juego – dijo el rey vegeta

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Frezeer

\- Solo hay tiempo libre si terminas tu trabajo - dijo el rey vegeta

Frezeer miro al Rey vegeta con ira

\- aquí están sus asientos - dijo el rey vegeta

Hubo 8 mesas para 43 niños

Mesa 1:

Vegeta **-** Goku **-** Milk **-** Bulma **-** Odette **-** Tarble **-** Piccolo

**Mesa 2:**

Krilin **-** 17 - 18 - Taleem - Mai - Sakura - Thigs

**Mesa 3:**

Turles – Bills – Whis – Tien – Lunch –

**Mesa 4**

Frezeer - Brolly – Cell – Dodoria - Zarbon - Cui

**Mesa 5**

Guldo – Ginyu – Reccome – Jeicer – Buter - Oolong

\- Espera ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Padre, quien trajo a Oolong a la escuela!?- Grito vegeta

\- Me pago 500 dólares – dijo Rey Vegeta

Oolong entra: - Hola chicas - saluda

Todas las chicas lo golpearon en la cara

De todos modos de nuevo con las tablas –

Mesa 6

Zangya - Maron **\- **Jessica Carrie Chiaotzu

MESA 7

Buu Hercules Caroni Piroski

MESA 8

Yamcha

-¿Qué porque voy a sentarme solo?- pregunto Yamcha

Rey Vegeta dijo – 1_te odio y 2_ bueno no tengo más motivos solo te odio y por gritar a un maestro iras a detención – dijo mientras que le entregaba a Yamcha una nota

Todo el mundo se rio de Yamcha mientras Vegeta le dio a su padre un hi-five

Rey Vegeta dijo – puesto que es el primer día no va hay educación física y el almuerzo es a las 12:00-

Todo el mundo el mundo aplaudió

_**Al rato**_

La campana sonó y el rey vegeta dijo: - es hora del receso -

Todo el mundo corrió hacia el patio para reunirse con sus amigos

Carrie y Jessica se acercaron a Maron y le preguntaron: -¿Qué hiciste durante el verano?-

Maron se estremeció cuando ella tuvo un Flashback

**FLASHBACK**

**Maron estaba en Hawái, pero ella no se estaba divirtiendo. Ella estaba ocupada sirviendo a la gente en Hawái no tenía dinero para una suite así que tuvo que pagar por trabajar allí **

**-dama hey!- dijo un cliente muy grosero **

**Maron se forzó para hacer una sonrisa **

**El hombre era muy gordo y dijo masajea mi espalda y mis pies **

**Maron casi vomito al ver los rollos del hombre**

**-bueno? Adelante con ello-**

**El gerente dijo – es mejor que lo hagas si no quieres beber del inodoro –**

**Maron casi lloro cuando empezó a masajear el interior de sus rollos**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ummm…yo…tengo una cita con 17 – dijo mientras corría

Vegeta, Odette, Piccolo, Bulma, Milk, Krilin, 18, Thigs y Goku estaban hablando en los columpios

\- Son-Kun ¿Qué hiciste para el verano? – Bulma pregunta

Goku estaba confundido - ¿porque me llamas Son-Kun?

Bulma grito -¡porque es tu apodo!

\- bueno…todo lo que hice fue ir a la escuela de verano con Milk – contesto Goku simplemente

-lo que paso es que el maestro salió corriendo y yo tuve que dar clases- dijo Milk

-eso significa que estoy más smerter- dijo Goku con orgullo

-es "más inteligente" Kakarotto- vegeta le corrigio

En el fondo, Brolly escucho el nombre y comenzó a golpear a Yamcha, gritando, "Kakarotto

-¿Qué hiciste en el verano vegeta?- pregunto Goku.

Vegeta se sonrojo cunado dijo: Yo…yo entrene…

Bulma lo golpeo y dijo: - en mi cumpleaños, el sentimentalmente me llevo volando alrededor del mundo-

\- Aww…- Thigs y Milk dijeron.

Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando él dijo: solo porque estabas molesta conmigo –

Bulma dijo – Yo sé que te gusto Veggie –

Vegeta se sonrojo mientras gritaba - ¡cállate!

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

Vegeta se volvió SSJ mientras gritaba – ¡Dejen de reír! –


	2. Presentación

· Presentación

· Esto lo tuve que haber puesto esto en el primer capítulo pero bueno …

·

· Vegeta y su familia: Vegeta y su familia (rey Vegeta. Reina Brassica*. Odette. Tarble y Max) vinieron a la tierra (aún tengo que inventar algo) los padre de vegeta lo comprometen con Bulma Brief y por pura casualidad se vuelven novios. Es el mayor de sus dos hermanos Odette y Tarble . (Max es su mascota es como un gato violeta con círculos amarillos por todo el cuerpo y es porque es tipo eléctrico )

· Goku/Kakarotto y su familia: (Bardock,Gine,Raditz y Turles) también vinieron a la tierra Bardock y el Rey Vegeta son hermanos (por lo cual Goku y Vegeta son primos) Raditz y Turles son gemelos pero por algún motivo son diferentes

· Bulma: (Thigs y sus padres) como ya leyeron Bulma volvió a su hermana a un chibi de nuevo a (lo de Bulma no son los químicos) ella vivía una vida "normal" hasta que se comprometio con vegeta y toda su vida dio un giro de 180º grados sus mejores amigas son Milk y 18 (alguna que otras veces salen con Odette)

· Milk : (Ox Satan) Su padre la puso en un escuela pero lo que él no sabía es que cosas extrañas para en esa escuela. Milk y Goku son novios

· ¡Vale! Esta es la vida de nuestros personajes después de esto subiré otro el otro cap como ya avía dicho antes "al día siguiente"

· Ya saben reviews me ayudan un montón y hasta la próxima chao

· El personaje de la madre de vegeta "Reina Brassica" no me pertenece sino a la escritora SuperBrave

· Saludos a Son-Cindy y Estefy Tsukino


	3. Al Día Siguiente

**_Al Día Siguiente _**

Fue al día siguiente y todo el mundo estaba trabajando en una asignación.

\- después de esto, les voy a dar una tarea y entonces, les voy a dar un tarea sobre un proyecto de su programa – Dijo El Rey Vegeta

Todo el mundo se quejó.

Justo en ese momento, entro una señorita al aula y le entrego un papel al Rey Vegeta para luego retirarse

\- Cell y Bulma, por favor vallan a la oficina del director –

\- Oo0oO0… ¡están en problemas! – dijo Frezeer

Bulma lo miro y Cell le ataco por la espalda

En el recreo todos estaban el silencio Cell y Bulma todavía no regresaban.

\- me pregunto porque Cell y Bulma fueron a la oficina del director – dijo Chi-chi.

\- tal vez hicieron algo mal – dijo Krilin

Justo en ese momento, Bulma y Cell regresaron con el ceño fruncido en sus rostros

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto vegeta lleno de curiosidad

Bulma dijo: - nos inscribimos en la Academia De Superdotados

-¿Y qué significa?- pregunto Goku

\- esto significa que van a tener que ir a una escuela diferente, debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual – respondió Tarble

*tos* *tos* *NERD*- dijo Frezeer mientras los demás rieron

Inmediatamente vegeta se volvió SSJ

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Frezeer grito mientras huía.

\- Por lo tanto, hoy es nuestro último día aquí –

Los ojos de vegeta se estrecharon – esto es la guerra – dijo

**…**

El director estaba trabajando en algunas tares.

Los estudiantes de primer grado entraron a la oficina

\- porque no están en el recreo – exigió el director

-¿porque está enviando a Cell y a Bulma a una escuela diferente? – Goku exigió

\- no soy yo es el gobierno – dijo el director

-¿Qué quieres decir, Buttstinger?- vegeta grito

\- es Blutzinger! El gobierno se dio cuenta de los altos coeficientes intelectuales de Bulma y Cell. Son unos de los más altos y quieren que se vallan a una escuela de talento para que aprendan más – dijo el Sr. Blutzinger

Odette dijo -¿hay alguna forma de prevenir esto?-

Blutzinger - ¡No! ¡Lo siento! - Dijo

Los ojos de vegeta se estrecharon y dijo - ¡vamos a ver…!

Todo los estudian de primer grado retrocedieron lentamente hacia la puerta.

\- son un grupo muy extraño….- dijo Blutzinger

Mientras tanto los niños estaban planeando hacer algunas bromas al director

-¿cómo le vamos a hacer un broma al director?- pregunto Cell.

Tenemos que ir con el maestro de las bromas dijo Zorn

**Detrás de un árbol en el patio de recreo…**

\- así que…quieres hacerle una broma al director…- dijo Frezeer

-Si- dijo Goku

-¡no me vas a utilizar tan fácil mente! –dijo Frezeer

Bulma le entrego una caja y Frezeer

Frezeer desenvolvió y se quedó sin aliento

\- ¿¡Un "no pase la tarea"!? – Frezeer se quedó sin aliento

-ok, yo te ayudare – dijo Frezeer

**Acto 1**

Blutzinger acaba de hablar con un alborotador llamado Cui.

Se acaban de enviar el reporte de calificaciones de Cell y Bulma y del kindergarten

"no puedo esperar para hacer dinero con ellos" pensó.

Justo en ese momento abrió la puerta cuando un cubo de agua con hielo callo sobre el

Una secretaria estaba caminada con un carro, y Blutzinger resbalo con los cubitos de hielo y callo en el carrito. La secretaria se sorprendió y empujo el carro lejos de ella. Blutzinger grito mientras era empujado por los pasillos

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes de primer grado se rieron mientras Blutzinger se estrelló en la basura

\- Ugghh…- él gimió

\- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Todos se rieron

El vice director vio lo que paso y se enfrentó a los chibis

\- ¡Todos ustedes tienen detención por un mes! – el grito

\- ¡Aww hombre! –todos ellos gritaron

**Acto 2**

El director se dirigía a su casa, en su auto, completamente empapado y lleno de basura

\- malditos niños…- murmuro

Justo en ese momento, el rostro de Goku apareció en la ventana bloqueando la visión de Blutzinger

Goku sonrió y dijo – hola, Buttstinger –

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito mientras el auto giraba fuera de control

El coche se desvía hacia el océano Goku salta y se queda quieto flotando mientras el coche cayo al océano

\- Yaaaay! – todo el mundo aplaudió mientras se daban un hi-five

Nada salió del océano

-…-

Todo el mundo salió rápidamente de la escena

**Al Día Siguiente **

Rey vegeta miro con cierto recelo a los niños

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes después del recreo? – él pregunto

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio

El rey vegeta se golpeó la frente – no importa…-gimió

Justo en ese momento, entro una señorita al aula y le entrego un papel al Rey Vegeta para luego retirarse

\- Bulma y Cell vallan a la oficina del director –

Bulma y Cell apresuradamente fueron a la oficina.

Un par de minutos más tarde Bulma y Cell tenían sonrisas en sus rostros

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Thigs

\- ¡no tenemos que ir a la escuela de talentos! – dijo Bulma

Todo el mundo aplaudió

\- pero tenemos que tomar clases especiales todos los días – dijo Cell

Todos asintieron

\- solo hay una cosa que hacer para que Bulma nunca vallan a esa horrible escuela…- dijo vegeta

**Un rato más tarde… **

La Academia estaba quemada los niños corrieran y gritaban con los adultos.

\- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Vegeta reía

Bulma lo miro – ¿tenías que quemar la escuela…?-

Vegeta asiento cuando él dijo - si porque es divertido –

\- ¡VEGETA OUJI JR! – Grito el rey vegeta.

Vegeta y Bulma se volvieron hacia la vos del rey vegeta

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – Él grito

\- CORRE – Bulma grito mientras vegeta despego, con el rey vegeta persiguiéndolos


	4. ADVERTENCIA!

Hola probablemente se están preguntando porque no actualizo mis historias ... lo que pasa es que por una razón que no les puedo decir cual es ...(le voy a decir la razón X) y no por esta razon voy a tener que eliminar mi cuenta ... al igual que mis historias

pero no se preocupen! voy a volver! cuando me me haga otro usuario al cual voy a llamar : Ines-Chan voy a volver a publicar las historias

esto es triste pero ¡hay que buscarle el dado bueno!

por ejemplo : La presentación de este Fic no me termino de converse por eso ya estoy preparando una mejor presentación de los personajes ademas voy a añadir mas Oc y tengo mas ideas para este Fic ...

Sin nada mas que decir me despido...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE SEGUÍAN ESTE FIC! Y NO SE PREOCUPEN ME CREARE ESE OTRO USUARIO CUANTO ANTES!

PD: solo me quedan 10 días con este usuario


End file.
